


still it wants (so much, it wants)

by maharieel



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharieel/pseuds/maharieel
Summary: She laughed at how easily and quickly she could get to him, the intimacy between them a well-worn being of quiet, heated moments amongst the bloodshed.





	still it wants (so much, it wants)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: the stars look especially lovely tonight

Kaidan ran a hand through his hair as he scrolled absentmindedly through the report before him. He found himself thinking back to Shepard’s complaints about being in charge, about being a Spectre, and only now realised how irksome the brain-numbing technicalities of having a title slapped in front of your name were. The bottle of whiskey really wasn’t helping.

The echo of water in the shower slowed and spluttered until all sound cut off entirely, and Kaidan glanced up just as the door slid open. A wave of steam tore from the small space, vents going into overdrive as the glass display case begun to fog at the sudden heat. Kaidan almost laughed, only managing to stop himself because he knew how comforting the heat was to her.

He turned his gaze back to the datapad in front of him, even as the sound of footsteps echoed down to him. It wasn’t until he caught site of her walking down the stairs that he looked up with a frown.

Shepard stood across the small space between them, completely bare. Water was still slowly cascading over the curve of her breasts and down the hard-panes of her abdomen, drips sliding along the inside of her thighs and massing in small puddles at her feet. Kaidan had to fight against the urge to throw himself at her right then and there.

He let his gaze linger on the dark mass between her legs before forcing his attention back the report he’d been staring at for the past ten minutes. The motion didn’t seem to deter Shepard in the slightest.

Despite his best efforts to keep his attention on the datapad, Kaidan was acutely aware of the fact that she begun stalking towards him. She was leaving a trail of water in her wake, but didn’t seem to mind. He bit down on the inside of his gum to stop a smile from slipping, mocking a frown as he reread the same sentence for the third time.

_The operation against the Cerberus facility on –_

“The stars look lovely tonight,” Noa drawled, suddenly so close, and Kaidan risked lifting his gaze. She was standing centimetres from him, bare legs almost touching his knees, and had a deadly twist to her mouth that told him no matter what he did there was no way he was going to finish his report. Tonight, at least.

“I’m sure the stars will look lovely tomorrow,” he said, voice steady as he stared her down with the ghost of a smile.

Noa cocked an eyebrow as she leant down to be at eye-level with him. _So close_. “Wouldn’t want to miss anything, though, would we Major?”

Kaidan swallowed, aware of how her eyes tracked the bob of his throat. “That’s your call, Commander.”

Her hand snaked out to grab at his shirt, the fabric pulling against his arms and neck as she tugged to his feet in one fluid motion. Kaidan tried to brace himself for it but the otherworldly strength dwelling within her made him stumble slightly as their bodies collided softly. Her skin was so _warm_ , from the shower or something else Kaidan wasn’t sure, but she barely gave him time to take her in before she was turning and shoving him backwards onto the bed.

The air left him for a moment. Kaidan stared out the window above her bed, at the eons of stars floating by like dust in a breeze, and for a moment wondered if Noa had meant what she’d said before. He knew she wasn’t a fan of the window’s placement, too vivid a reminder of Alchera two years ago, but Kaidan often found a certain peace at the emptiness of it all.

Before he could forget himself to the stars anymore, though, the bed begun to dip by his legs. He shifted his gaze to watch as Noa crawled up the length of him, wet hair swinging in her face and dripping on his chest as she moved. She easily held herself up and he could have sworn she was even flexing the muscles along her abdomen as she slowly crept closer towards him, a devastating hunger flickering in her eyes. After watching the slight swing of her breasts above him for a moment, Kaidan was sure the look was reflected in his own.

He took in the fissures on her skin, numerous lines of silver criss-crossed across her tanned skin and reminded himself to give them the attention they deserved when she let him, knowing how she squirmed with pleasure when he lavished her scars.

“Admiring the view?” she rasped, voice sending a shiver down his spine.

He waited until she was spread out over the length of him, eyes directly above his own, before replying. “Always.”

Noa didn’t bother replying, instead crushing her lips to his so hard he fought the urge to gasp against her. Instead he let his hands roam, fingers grabbing hold of her waist and ass as she begun slowly grinding against him, tantalising him. He felt her teeth pulling at his lips and he smiled, angling his head to bring her tongue back inside him. The soapy taste of her intoxicated him, water from her hair dripping into his own as he arched under her, forcing their bodies flush against each other again. Desperate for more, for her to be _closer_.

He pulled away only to gasp out, “Clothes.”

The low sound of her laughter rumbled through him, vibrating against his throat as he swallowed the sound completely. Noa left him like that for a torturous moment longer – heat growing increasingly unbearable in his crotch – before one of her hands slid from the back of his neck to the hem of his shirt. In one quick motion the material was up and over his head, Noa discarding it across the room as she dropped back down against him. Skin against skin. The feel of her breasts rubbing against the hairs on his chest sent a groan out of him, which Noa swallowed as she enveloped his mouth again.

She dragged him along for another few unbearable moments before eventually making her way down to his pants. Noa kept her head low as she lavished the area just above the hem of his pants, the action making him buck against her mouth. Again, she laughed at how easily and quickly she could get to him, the intimacy between them a well-worn being of quiet, heated moments amongst the bloodshed. She took her time with his pants, took _too_ long dragging them off and slipping his boxers down his legs and away, took _too_ long surveying him and teasing at the surrounding area. The wetness of her hair brushed against him at one point and he fisted his hands in the blankets with a moan.

By the time she went down on him, he was already halfway gone.


End file.
